


Make It Up

by RedBloodQueen69



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dom Stuart "2D" Pot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Bottom, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Murdoc Niccals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodQueen69/pseuds/RedBloodQueen69
Summary: After Paula cheats on him with Murdoc, Stuart knows how Murdoc can make up. And it goes on and on, and neither of them wanna stop.





	1. Chapter 1

After hearing about what Murdoc and Paula did together, Stu locked himself in a bathroom stall, oddly enough, the same one where the crime was committed. But he didn't care. Why did Murdoc do this? He thought Paula was great, but Murdoc had to do that and ruin it. Fuck. 

He heard a knock on the bathroom stall door. 

"Dents? It's me." Said a raspy voice Stuart was all too rather familiar with. 

"Go away." 

"Stu, let me in." 

"Why?"

"I wanna talk to you." After that Stuart opened the door and sat back on the toilet. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"What? You're sorry? Oh, I guess I should just forgive you for fucking my girlfriend!"

"Honestly Stu, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to ya, anyway you want."

"Really?" Stuart smirked, he had a devious plan to get a little revenge and have some fun too. That'll show Murdoc, he thought. 

"Suck me off," he demanded, "right here, right now." Stuart usually kept this to himself, but he considered himself bisexual. He never let anyone know, but a few people. He never had a boyfriend, but he experimented in his school days. Behind the bushes, under the bleachers and many other secluded places that gavs him rather pleasant experiences. 

Murdoc's eyes widened in surprise, he had no idea what the kid wanted, but he never expected to hear  _that_. It was odd, unexpected too. 

"Uh... anything else you had in mind..." Murdoc mentally cursed himself at how weak he sounded. He'd usually tell the kid to sod off, but he just couldn't. 

"Murdoc, you said you'd make it up anyway I wanted and that's what I want." 2D felt a surge of power go through him, it was anger mixed with something else, lust probably. "I wanna make you choke on my cock." Stu thought about it and felt himself get harder at the mental image of Murdoc inbetween his thighs, pleasing him. Stuart hadn't been with a guy since  _so long._

Murdoc felt a shiver go down his spin when he said that. It was... incredibly sexy. He wanted to suck the kid off, but he also didn't. He didn't know what to do so he just stood still.

"C'mon Mudsie~" he laughed at the nickname as Murdoc growled. "Be a good boy and suck my cock~" he began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans and underwear, just enough to expose his cock. It was long and dripping in precum. Murdoc was rather impressed with the boy's length and size. The balls looked pretty good too. He realized he was staring and looked away, but he heard Stu's laugh. 

"Yanno, you could be doing so much more than staring~" he said, although he was sitting and Murdoc was standing, he felt much more powerful and dominant. 

Murdoc growled, but got to his knees, much to the younger man's delight. 

"I'm only doing this so you'd be less pissy." 

"Yeah, you tell yourself that." Stuart messed with the bassist's hair. "Get started, yeah?" 

"Shut up." The older man said lowly. He grabbed the base and took a quick breath. He was really doing this. He led the tip in his mouth and began to suck it. Getting it wet. He heard the singer's pleasured sighed he growled, creating a vibration on his cock. 

"Fuck..." Stuart whined, he grabbed Murdoc's chin so he would look into his eyes. "Enjoying yourself?" Stu laughed as Murdoc glared at him, but he proceeded to take him in deeper. He got himself into a study pace, his hand stroking what his mouth couldn't reach. As much as he'd deny this over and over, he was enjoying himself. He felt the rush of submitting to his singer. The younger, prettier and dumber man that could put Murdoc on his knees, to please him. 

He also enjoyed his moans, those loud, sweet, musical moans. He used his long serpent tongue to wrap around and massage his cock. He was undeniably getting into this, and he thought he was straight. Whatever. 

Stu moved Murdoc's hand off his cock and thrusted into his mouth. Murdoc gagged at the sudden intrusion and pulled away. "What the hell, Dents?!" 

"I said I wanted to make you choke on my cock. And I'm keeping my promise." Stuart was still angry with the older man, but he was still kind of concerned. He didn't let any of that show though. Murdoc wouldn't listen to him than, probably. 

Murdoc growled, "Fine," he put his mouth back on 2D's cock allowing himself to be used. Stuart grabbed both sides of his head and began to roughly face-fuck him. It didn't take very long for Murdoc to get his throat open and get use to the feeling. He absent mindedly began to stroke the bulge in his jeans, moaning around Stuart's cock. Who knew being used as a sex toy could be such a turn on? 

Stuart looked down at Murdoc, drool running down the bassist's chin, his face twisting in pleasure. He wondered if he should cum in Murdoc's mouth or on his face, and then made his decision. 

Murdoc felt the younger man's cock get taken out of his mouth and throat. He was about to ask why when sticky ropes of cum decorated his face. On his forehead, cheeks, lips and directly into his mouth. Most of it went into his mouth. 

"Swallow it." The singer firmly commanded, and Murdoc couldn't help but do so. It tasted salty. 

"See, it wasn't so bad..." he teased, pulling his pants back on. Murdoc stood up with a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

"I did it, you fucking perv. Hope you enjoyed yourself." He was about to leave when Stu pinned his shoulder to the wall. It wasn't a strong pin by any means, but Murdoc didn't leave. He didn't want to. 

"W-What are you doing?" Murdoc asked as Stu began to unbutton his own pants, revealing his own cock. 

"I dunno, you want me to stop?" He began to stroke Murdoc's cock, he was determined to gave Murdoc a fucking awesome handjob. 

Murdoc was surprised, but couldn't tell him to knock it off. He was just stunned, moaning quietly as Stuart stroked him. The kid had a good hand. 

Seeing Murdoc moan, Stu just grinned, "I'll take that as yes?" Murdoc nodded. Stuart stroked him faster, using his other hand to stroke his throbbing balls. He brought up one of his hands, licked it and continued to stroke him. He had tight grip, not enough to hurt him too much, he wouldn't wanna ruin his beautiful big dick, but he did it enough cause a little pain. Murdoc loved the slight pain he was getting and kept moaning louder, shivering when Stu went to his neck and began to bite and suck at it. Marking him up. He licked his way up to Murdoc's ear lobe. 

"Cum for me, yeah?" Murdoc didn't need to be told twice, he came in Stu's hand with a loud grunt. "Fuck!" Stu couldn't help but smirk. Murdoc was red and had his cum on his face, like he had just claimed him. He did in a sense. 

2D let go of Murdoc and licked the cum off of his hand as Murdoc felt a pit of arousal hit his stomach. Damn, this kid was hot. Stuart got his other hand and got all the cum on Murdoc's face on his finger. "Suck." He commanded and once again Murdoc did so, swirling his tongue around his finger. "Good boy..." he praised as Murdoc felt himself blush again. Stu snickered, Murdoc was kinda cute like that. And with that, Stuart walked out of the bathroom. "We're cool now, Murdoc!" He called out as Murdoc thought about what just happened. And he had one, single thought. 

"Sweet Satan..." he said, barely above a whisper. 


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident in the bathroom with 2D happened, Murdoc couldn't stop thinking about it. About him. He was gorgeous, one of the reasons he was the singer and frontman, but still. Murdoc never felt like this about a guy before. Yet here was Stuart, driving him crazy and the worst part was he didn't mention it. At all, like it never happened. Murdoc felt pissed about that... for some reason. 

But now they were all in the car, including their new guitarist; an eight-year-old girl Japanese girl that went by Noodle. Russel wanted to take her to an amusement park for a day and asked them if they wanted to go. Murdoc was gonna say no, why the hell would he wanna go, but when he heard Stu say yes, that's what came out of his mouth too. 

They all walked in the entrance to the park. Stuart wanted to ride some of the spinny rides and Murdoc couldn't help but chuckle. Still that same kid. Hard to believe what he was able to do. 

At first they all tried going together, but it was clear that Murdoc and 2D wanted to go on more intense rides while Noodle was too small to go on any of them. So Russel took her to more appropriate rides for her height and let Stu and Murdoc go on their own. 

"Meet us here at around three, a'ight?"

"Yeah, yeah Russ." Murdoc said. 

Murdoc was on a small mission to get Stuart to talk about the bathroom. And 2D was either too dense to get what was going on, or just didn't want to mention it. He never directly expressed the bathroom, rather made some sly double entendres and some dirty jokes. Nothing worked. They still had fun though, playing some games and going on some intense rides. They both almost puked on one, actually. But it was still a hell of a lotta fun.

Now they were having a small break, smoking some cigarettes in a designated corner by a water ride. Almost an hour until three. 

"Today's fun." Stuart plainly said. 

"Yeah, guess you're right on that." 

"I don't wanna leave, I just wanna stay here." 

"Well I do have the car keys. Should we just pretend to forget to meet them and go around more?" Murdoc half-joked. He wanted to keep this day going. To have more fun with Stuart. 

"We probably shouldn't. Russel would get pissed." The water from the nearby ride suddenly splashed on them, mostly Stuart. Murdoc only got a little wet while Stuart was soaked. "Damnit! My cig's soaked!" Stu threw it on the provided ash tray while Murdoc could only stare at Stuart as he put his own out. 

The kid's clothes clung to him. The coldness of the water made his nipples pert and noticeable through the fabric. The water slicked back his hair. Murdoc couldn't help but feel his dick stiffen at the image. His pretty boy singer, looking sexy as hell, as he should be. 

"Why are you staring at me..." Stuart looked at Murdoc and noticed the bulge in his jeans. He honestly thought that the bathroom would only be a one time thing so he didn't mention it. But now Murdoc was hard cuz he got a little wet. Stuart smirked and grabbed his hand. "Let me help you with that..." he lead them behind some bushes with no one else around. 

"Huh? Dents what are you doing..." Stuart got to his knees and unbuckled his belt, pulling down his pants, revealing his cock. Murdoc was in silence except for some moans as his singer gripped the base of his cock and began to slowly jerk him off. Stuart licked his finger and swiped up the pre dripping from his dick. He put it in his mouth sucking and moaning at the taste. Murdoc felt like he could've cum right then. 

2D laughed as he saw the look on Murdoc's face as he did that. He lead the tip close to his mouth and _slowly_ licked the head of his cock, circling around it. Murdoc stifled a gasp, at first he thought that Stu just made him suck him off in the bathrrom for revenge, just to make him humiliated. That he was just a straight guy making Murdoc flustered, but here was proof for the opposite case. Stuart was _experienced,_ he had to be, no one can suck cock like  _that_ and have it be there first time, but Murdoc's brain turned off when Stu began to bob up and down on his cock. He put his hands in his hair, moaning softly. "Ahh... so good for me, you little cockslut."

Stuart usually didn't mind playing a submissive role in sex, but he felt different with Murdoc. He wanted to be the Dominant partner in this, after he had Murdoc suck him off it was how he wanted it. So he was going to show him who's boss. 

He pulled his cock out of his mouth. "What was?" He asked darkly, "I try and be nice to you and you call me a slut?" Even on his knees, Stu could look intimidating. "I should go and punish you for summfing like that, Murdoc." 

Murdoc growled, but shivered at what his singer had to say. When he heard Stu was planning to punish him, he froze. "No, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He didn't know what he meant by punishment, but all he wanted was to keep the blowjob going. "I... just thought this was how it was... you know...?" He felt so weak saying that, like a kid that got caught drawing on the wall or something like that. 

"Really?" 2D asked as Murdoc's spin tingled. "I guess you aren't wrong... but I'm not the slut here Murdoc, ever since the bathroom, you've been my slut, I just didn't want you at the time," that was a lie, the truth was that 2D was afraid to go to Murdoc again, but Stu didn't want to ruin his image as the Dom, "but here I am, trying to be a good master and you call me a slut." Stuart shook his head. "I should jus' leave you right here."

"No, wait! I-I'm sorry, Stu... just, just don't leave me here. Please?" Murdoc bit his lip, he was oddly turned on when Stuart said he was his slut, and it showed. His cock pulsed in neglection as little tears of precum came spilling out.

The younger man did not fail to notice, he chuckled and wrapped his hand tighter around the base. "What? Does being my slut turn you on?" Stu moved closer to his cock, the warm breath from his mouth made his cock twitch in excitement. 

"Y-yes..." Murdoc growled. "It does, please, please, please keep going..."

Stuart smiled and took him back in, going slower for revenge, but Murdoc didn't try to make him go faster. He balled his fists on his side and grunted as Stuart's tongue stroked the underside of his cock. His mouth felt amazing, so warm and wet, his tongue was so soft, circling around his cock. He looked great while doing it too. Murdoc couldn't help but stare as his cock went in and out of his singer's beautiful mouth. Murdoc watched Stu take his whole cock in, nose buried in his pubic hair, and he came at once. The younger man was swallowing his cock. And Stuart took all his cum without a care. He even moaned while doing it, still trying to coax all the cum from Murdoc. 

When he finished, Stu stood up and pushed Murdoc to his knees. "How about I get a little relief now..." Murdoc, spurred on by his orgasm and the words said earlier by Stu, pulled down his singer's pants and let his cock free. Murdoc began to lick his cock with his long tonuge and as soon as he was wet enough, slid him inside. 

Stuart moaned quietly and began to stroke Murdoc's dark hair. Stuart loved how he could make the older man that would mock him less than a week ago, on his knees, ready to please him. Maybe he should fuck Murdoc someday, or let Murdoc fuck him. He was experienced with both. 

Murdoc was letting Stu go deeper in his mouth. In the back of his mind were the questions: Why are you doing this? Why is he doing this? You're straight, aren't you? Sucking your bandmate's cock means nothing, right? But in the front of his mind was the need to keep going. To make the younger man cum down his throat. When Stuart began to thrust in his mouth again, he let him. 

Stuart was breathing, quiet, shaky breaths. He loved Murdoc sucking his cock. He still tasted him on his tongue and felt Murdoc's tongue swirl around him, wrapping around his dick. Stuart came suddenly, gripping Murdoc's hair. He pulled him off his cock, pulled him up, and slammed his lips on his. Murdoc was surprised at the kiss, but didn't pull away. They snogged for about a quarter of a minute, tongue and all. They tasted like cum, but neither cared. Stuart broke the kiss and smiled. 

"We should probably find Russel and Noodle now... we've been gone long enough." He said through pants. 

"Yeah..." Murdoc said, "pull up your pants." 

"Oh, Yeah!" Stu adjusted his pants as Murdoc did the same. They walked out of the bushes, arms around each other's shoulders. Almost like nothing happened. But that wasn't what they were thinking at all. They both had the same thoughts. 

_What now?_


End file.
